Decommissioning
by GoldenFlither
Summary: Sector V's decommissioning time. But will they fight it?
1. A Tough Choice

**Decommissioned**

The KND of Sector V all sat in Numbuh One's (now Nigel) room, either crying or just had a sad look. Numbuh Three (now Kuki) was one of the crying ones, having her head on Numbuh Four's (now Wally) shoulder. Wally had a half angry, haft upset look on his face. Numbuh Two (now Hoagie) was fighting really hard not to cry, but a tear escaped. Numbuh Five (now Abby) was also fighting not to cry. Not as hard, but still fighting. She pulled down her red cap, so she could hide her tears, if they did escape through her eyelids. As for Numbuh One (now Nigel) he was standing at the stand on the stage, also with an upset look on his face. He didn't want to look at his former team, so he looked down when he spoke:

"Well team, I believe that our years together…just flew by…" he said, finally managing to look up at his friends. He saw their expressions, and just had to look down again.

"Et's not faihr!" Wally yelled, causing Kuki to spring off his shoulder, "Woi dus Numbuh Eighty-Six hafta make us oll go at tha same toime?! Wehr not gunna oll turn 13 on tha same day!"

"It's Numbuh Eighty-Six, Wallabee…" Everyone perked up. It was the first time in the longest time that Nigel had called anyone by their real names. Well, who were they to blame? Just themselves and their parents for not being born later on.

"But woi dus she hafta do this ta us?!" Wally wined, almost crying. "Ah HATE et!"

"Those are the rules, and it doesn't make it any easier." (A/N: Ever hear that before?) Nigel said, looking back up at his ex-teammates, "We just have to accept it…"

"Maybe we can escape…" Hoagie suggested, "just like Cree and Chad did…"

"Then that wouldn't be right, Hoagie," Nigel replied, "If we escape, then we'll end up just like those teenagers."

"We might as well, we're going to be teenagers really soon," Abby retorted, looking up from under her cap.

"I know, but it's better to lose our memories of this whole thing and just settle in to a normal life." Nigel answered, "It might be sad now, but soon we won't even know about each other and pretend this never happened. We'll be…normal people, and make new friends…"

"But now weh still wanna beh friends with each othah," Wally cried, sadly. Kuki wiped her tears away, and Wally rubbed her back, "friends like you guys don't come around very often." Kuki smiled at him and leaned her head on his shoulder again.

"Thank you, Wallabee," Nigel said with a sad smile, "I should say the same thing about you all. But we have no choice…"

"Actually, yeah we do," Abby interrupted, "we can escape or we can go peacefully."

"And we're going to go peacefully," Nigel said, focusing his attention on her, "Like I said before, if we escape then we'll be just like Cree and Chad. Is that what you want?"

"It's better than not knowing you guys for the rest of my life…" Hoagie answered with a frown.

Nigel knew he was right about that, but he knew it would be wrong to turn their backs on what was their life-time dream and fight them. "You're right about that, Hoagie…but you and I know just as well that we won't escape the decommissioning. I really don't want to lose you guys, but soon we won't even know each other and won't feel the same way. Who knows, maybe someday our parents or siblings will introduce us to each other and we'll be friends again."

"Yeah, but woit 'bout tha Kids Next Door?" Wally asked his ex-leader, "woit ef weh don't hear 'bout that?"

"I don't know, but all I know is that we're going peacefully…weather we like it or not…" Nigel looked at the ground again, while the rest of the team did the same.

Suddenly, there was a loud **BANG** from the side wall of Nigel's room. All five of the former members turned to see the decommissioning squad standing there with their ship just behind them. Numbuh Eighty-Six stood at the front of the whole group holding the mustard gun.

"Alright, you stupid teenagers," she yelled at the ex-members of Sector V, "Time for your decommissioning!"

Wally was getting angrier and angrier after every second that ticked by. Nigel stepped down from the stage and walked towards the squad, "We're ready…"

"NO WEHR NOT!!!!" Wally screamed as he jumped up from his seat and ran towards the decommissioning squad, "AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!" he jumped up in the air and landed on top of two of the KND members.

"Wally, STOP!" Nigel cried. But the blonde boy didn't listen. He was busy dodging and punching and kicking every member that came after him. Two of them ran towards him and he jumped out of the way. They ended up crashing into each other. Since he had jumped, he landed on top of two more. One came after him and he managed to trip her with his mega-kick (or so he called it) and she fell face first on the wood floor. Finally, three boys ran to him and two of them grabbed each of his arms. The third one managed to push him to the floor before he tried anything else. Now the third boy was sitting on top of him while the other two were holding his arms tightly. Some other girl was aiming a special gun at him.

"WALLY!!!!" Kuki screamed before jumping up from her seat and started to run towards her trapped friend. Abby, who was just about quick enough, stood up in time to grab onto her arm to stop her from running any farther. Kuki still struggled to save her friend before calming down and started to cry and hug Abby.

"You stupid teenager!" Numbuh Eighty-Six cried, grinning at the blonde boy in the hands of her Decommissioning squad, "You thought that you could defeat us and not get decommissioned, didn't you?! Well, I'm glad you finally realized that YOU CAN'T"

Wally glared up at the awful red-headed girl, and still struggled on getting free. Less than a few seconds later, he calmed down in defeat and looked straight down at the wooden floor. He even started to cry a little.

Numbuh Eighty-Six grinned and turned back to Nigel, "So, are you going to go peacefully, or do we have to shoot you all down?!"

Nigel really wanted to just kill her where he stood, but his heart fought it and made him stare down at the ground. He wished that he had never joined the Kids Next Door and just became friends with Abby, Hoagie, Kuki and Wally. He looked sideways to Kuki who was crying into Abby's chest. Then Abby who was rubbing Kuki's back and looking at him with pleading eyes, telling him to do what was right. Hoagie, who was still sitting there, looked at him with eyes saying that we should all be friends forever, and some stupid squad shouldn't ruin that for us. Then he looked at Wally, who was now staring up at him, and actually had a tear running down his cheek. Why did the KND have to make his life so hard?

"WELL?!?!" Numbuh Eighty-Six yelled with impatience at the British boy. Nigel looked at her with a sad face. He sighed and said…

* * *

_Me: _.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo_… So confusing…Sorry it was so short, butI really hoped you liked it. Give me your opinions on what Nigel should say. Please R&R!_


	2. The Fight

**Decommissioning**

"WELL?!?!" Numbuh Eighty-Six yelled with impatience at the British boy. Nigel looked at her with a sad face. He sighed and said…

"Bring it on…"

And with that, he jumped up in the air, did a summersault, and landed on top of Numbuh Eighty-Six's shoulders. This caused the Irish girl to lose her balance. She screamed and fell to the wooden floor. Abby, Hoagie, Kuki and Wally (Wally from under the three Decommissioning Squad operatives) stared at their ex-leader in complete shock. Nigel turned to them with a grin on his face, "Don't just stand there," he shouted, "I could use a little help!" They all grinned and ran into the fight.

Since Wally was still stuck under the three operatives, he didn't run into the fight (since he was already in it). However, Kuki then ran to the trapped boy and jumped into the air.

"HYYYYA!!!" she yelled before landing each of her feet on top of each boy that held Wally's arms. Then she flipped back into the air and landed both her feet on the boy holding him down completely. She jumped back in the air and landed right next to Wally (in front of his face)

Wally placed his hands flat on the wooden floor and pushed himself up. When his arms were straight, he placed his feet flat on the ground and stood up. Kuki had grabbed his arm to support him, just incase he fell. He was now straight up, and shaking.

"Eh…thanks…Numbuh Th-…uh…eh…Ah mean Kuki…" he said, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Kuki grinned at him and hugged him tightly, "YOU WELCOME NUMBUH- Oopsie, I mean Wally!"

Meanwhile, Abby was battling five Decommissioning operatives, and it was a complete handful. You knock them down and they get back up and attack you again. In other words, she had her hands a little _too_ full.

"Uh, a lil' help would do good ova here!" she yelled to her comrades as she kicked another one out of her way. But just as she was doing that, another member grabbed her ankles from the front and pulled them towards him. "Whoa!" she screeched as she fell on her back. Soon there were a bunch of KND members squirming all over her, trying to keep her down.

Nigel saw what was happening from the corner of his eye in his own battle. Two KND members were trying to attack him, but they were rather good. "Hang on, Abby! I'm coming!" he yelled back at her and kicked the boy and girl unconscious. Then he ran to the trapped girl.

Abby was trying to push and kick the little fighters off of her, but there were still too many. About a dozen on them covered her as she pushed and kicked them one by one. Suddenly, they were all flying off of her, couple by couple. They were being kicked off by her faithful ex-leader. Soon, there was only one left. He kneeled on top of the dark-skinned girl, looking back and forth to both Nigel and Abby.

"Care to do the honors, Abby?"

"Defiantly."

And with that, Abby raised her foot and kicked the boy off of her. The boy shrieked as he hit the wall, right next to where Numbuh Eighty-Six was just sitting up. She saw her comrade hit the wall, and began to steam with anger. Now all her comrades were defeated and moaning on the floors, while she was the only one remaining.

"This…is the last…STRAW!!!!" Numbuh Eighty-Six screamed. She quickly grabbed the B.L.U.G.E.L (A/N: as mentioned in Operation: KUKI)

**Kids Next Door: BLUGEL**

**B**right

**L**ight

**U**ngallants

**G**leaming

**E**merald

**L**aser

Numbuh Eighty-Six grabbed the B.L.U.G.E.L that one of her comrades had dropped and fired it at the ex members of Sector V, who were now grouped together in victory (Hoagie was fighting too for all those who were wondering, I just forgot to mention him). The all ran out of the way of the green laser and were all on the floors. Numbuh Eighty-Six stood up with complete anger and walked towards them, slowly.

"You thought you could defeat me…" she said dangerously low, "You thought you could defeat one of the best Kids Next Door members on the whole Moonbase. But now you know that you _can't._ Now that Numbuh Three-Sixty-Two is gone, and Numbuh Two-Seventy-Four is gone from the whole group, I AM THE BEST! And now, I am scheduling you for IMMEDIATE decommissioning! Whether you like it, or not…"

And then, she slowly raised her B.L.U.G.E.L at the ex-leader of Sector V and prepared to fight, holding her finger above the trigger, "If you all won't go quietly, then I'll have to take you to Moonbase, the HARD way. How does in a coma sound?"

Hoagie suddenly felt a large piece of glass that had been shattered from one of the guns the Decommissioning Squad had used. Then he remembered what he had done in Operation: POP when Mr. Fizzle was trying to blast the root beer at Numbuh-um…Kuki. He had thrown an empty bottle at the barrel and caused it to hit Numbuh-um…I mean Nigel…instead. But he decided to take the chance.

Hoagie grabbed the piece of glass and threw it as hard as he could. Just as the B.L.U.G.E.L was blasted, the glass hit it, causing it to turn towards Wally. The B.L.U.G.E.L's laser came towards him fast.

"YAAAA!!!" he shrieked and quickly ducked the laser as it skidded a nanometer above his head. It passed by and hit the wall behind them, "Sheesh Hoagie, that's the second time!"

"Lucky you ducked." Hoagie replied to the blonde Aussie.

"**AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!**" Numbuh Eighty-Six shrieked, and the ex-KND could really feel the floors shaking with vibration, "**I HAVE HAD IT!!!!!!!**" and she began to shoot manically all around the room. The five friends all ducked down, covering their heads with their hands, trying to avoid the green lights being shot all over the place. Wally even managed to cover Kuki up with his own body, even though he was still smaller than her.

Suddenly, a laser came at full speed towards the Abby, and Nigel was the only one to notice it coming. "ABBY, LOOK OUT!" and he jumped up and ran to her.

Abby suddenly noticed it, but not in time to move out of the way. But before she could duck back down, a body hit her and caused her and whoever to roll out of the way, it had just barely missed them. Now his/her arms were around her. Abby looked up to see that Nigel had saved her life.

Numbuh Eighty-Six finally stopped with the B.L.U.G.E.L and started to pant. She still had anger bubbled up inside her, but was too tired to show it. Suddenly, she looked up to see a foot coming at her face really quickly and everything was now black to her.

* * *

_**Me**: I know, I know, it sort of doesn't make sense. Don't worry, there's more to it, and I really hope you liked it. I sort of rushed on it and I'm really tired (it's 6:00 am, by the way) Anyways, R&R please!_

_**Dedication**: I'd like to dedicate this story to Cul-De-Sac Kid for dedicating 'Happy New Year' to me! And for writing so many good stories and reviewing mine! Thank you for all that and I really hope you liked this! _


	3. A New Teen Beginning

**Decommissioning**

"Yeuh guys couldn't wait fo' meh?" Wally walked into the room of his 4 friends sitting on couches and chairs, each holding a slice of pizza.

"Sorry, we got hungry." Nigel replied, raising the pizza slice to his mouth and taking a bite.

"Here, there's one left for ya." Abby said, opening the box to reveal one pepperoni pizza slice sitting in the middle of the box.

"Oh crud! Yeuh guys weren't _that_ hungry were yeuh?!" Wally replied, sitting down next to Kuki and grabbed the slice of pizza.

"Well, 3 of us had only had one slice each, while Ho-"

Nigel was cut short by Hoagie letting out a five second burp. They all turned to him with funny looks.

"What, I had 8 slices of pizza! What do you expect?!"

"For you to let it out the other end, which we didn't really _want_ to expect." Wally replied, taking his first bite of pizza. Nigel, Kuki, and Abby let out quiet giggles.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want. Let's see you guys do this!" And with that, Hoagie stood up and sing the ABC song with more burps. By the end of his performance, his four friends were staring at him with cocked eyebrows.

"And you guys don't find that funny…" Hoagie murmured, more to himself, as he plumped back down on the couch. Suddenly, the doorbell rang to the entrance at the bottom of the treehouse.

"I'll get it." Nigel said as he got up from his seat. Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, and Abby sat on the couch, continuing to eat their lunch. 5 minutes later, they heard the elevator door open. All heads turned to face what stood there (who they expected to be _only_ Nigel) But much to their surprise, he had a friend.

"Guess who I found at our front doorstep." Nigel said, referring to their little guest.

"Numbuh Eighty-Six?!" cried the four friends on the couch, eyes about to pop out. Because there, standing next to Nigel in the elevator, was the one and only Francine.

**_TNDTNDTNDTNDTNDTNDTNDTNDTNDTNDTNDTNDTNDTNDTNDTNDTNDTNDTNDTNDTNDTNDTNDTND_**

"It's Fanny now…" 'Fanny' replied with her head drooped down with shame.

"Woit ahre yeuh doin' 'ere?! Came ta try ta kick our butts and lose again?!" Wally shouted, jumping up from his seat and prepared for battle, "Cause if yeuh did, then good! Weh enjoyed et!"

"Wally, stop! She's not going to hurt any of us!" Nigel cried, causing Wally to lower his fists, "She wants to join us."

"JOIN US?!" they all cried.

"Woit ahre yeuh crazy?! She tried ta decommission us, AND almost killed us!!" Wally screamed at his bald (he's still bald by the way) friend.

"I'm really sorry guys," Fanny said, making everyone gasp, "I really didn't know that it was really wrong, up until…now. I always thought of it as just a 'rule,' and nothing else. Can you…um…forgive me…?"

They all stared at her, with worried expressions. It was pretty obvious that she still didn't have friends and she looked desperate. They didn't have Scrooges heart to put her back outside. 16-year-olds don't do that to old...um...'friends'.

Wally looked down at the floor and sighed, "Well, Ah dont usuallydo this, but…Ah guess Ah could forgive yeuh…"

"Me too…I guess."

"Sure...I'll try my best."

"Me three!!!"

Nigel turned to Fanny, "Welcome to our group, Fanny."

Fanny grinned and walked towards the group of friends, Nigel right behind her. Fanny sat beside Hoagie and blushed a bit, "Um…hey Hoagie…"

Hoagie was blushing like crazy, "H-h-h-hey F-Fanny…"

Nigel sat beside Abby, "I see a new beginning forming." He whispered to her as he placed an arm around her.

Abby took her eyes off of Wally and Kuki, who were arm in arm, and looked back at Nigel with a grin, "Me too…"

* * *

_Me: YAY! IT'S DONE!!! I'm really sorry it took so long to write, and that its so short! I was getting all caught up in either h/w (homework) or that DeviantART website. I signed up and now im obsessed. By the way, if yu wanna visitmy website,go to and this time fell free to tell me this story was badcauseI was like rushing to finish this so Icould start a better story (I didnt have any good ideas for this story, just went with the flow...D)ButI still hoped yu liked it!Bibiz! Oh yeah, and R&R!_


End file.
